Atemu's Struggle
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: After Atemu is unable to speak to his beloved hikari for three days, hre goes in search of the little duelist. However, when he finds a less than ecstatic Yuugi. Can he convince Yuugi to forgive him of his silence? Cowritten by YaoiShoujo


As for a little background, the beginning of this was written by my beloved koi, YaoiShoujo. I continued it (with her permission), so it is like we have written it together. :happy shoujo-bubble land: Ahh... writing something with my pharaoh:heehee:

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _YGO_. Sorry, love.

To My Love: I have adjusted parts of this to make it more fic-like. I hope you do not mind!

In Case You Don't Know: Yami is Atemu; Different name, same pharaoh.

Atemu made his way through the barren deserts of Egypt, in search of his hikari. He soon reached a cavern buried deep in the Eastern Sands. "Maybe he's in there..." he spoke quietly. Walking down the long stone stairway, he grabbed a nearby torch and began his search. It was dark, dreery and cold; conditions that worsened the further he ventured. He shivered, but found much needed heat from the small flame that he held in his right hand. He began to fear the worst. His sennen puzzle trembled, signaling his hikari was close by. The ancient pharaoh felt chills up his spine, and he vaguely wondered if it was from fright or anxiety... or perhaps both. He walked for a good ten minutes before ending up in front of a large doorway. Even though a door was absent, the light from the flame served little help at seeing what might be beyond this darkened entrance. Upon further inspection, he could scarcely make out a small figure curled up and leaning against the far wall. A second thought was unnecessary, as the Egyptian's ruby eyes glistened in the flame's light. It _was_ his precious Yuugi! He had found him at last. An enormous smile flew across his cheeks as he could not hold in his excitement. "YUUGI!" He dropped his torch, he raced over to his beloved before coming to a grinding hault. A look of pure terror engulfed the once bright and happy face of the pharaoh as he looked into his hikari's eyes. They were eyes not far from resembling a demon on the hunt. Hate, disgust, and a burning flame of rage that made the embers of the torch envious. They were all the pharaoh could see and feel from the once joyful and gleaming amythist eyes of her smaller half. "Yu... Yuugi...?"

"..."

Eyes filled with contempt stared down the unnerved pharaoh without blinking. Not wishing to converse with the object of his hatred, Yuugi repeated once more the questions he had been running through his mind for the past few days: _Why did you abandon me? Why did you not speak to me for three whole days? Why are you standing here now, as if you care? Do you realize how many horrid things went through my head during those days of silence? Do you even love me anymore? Do I mean nothing to you? Do you even care how I feel? Why...?_ Tears found there way to the surface of Yuugi's big, round eyes. He hid them by slowly turning his head to, once again, face the cold, damp wall.

As Atemu's tears fell at such a fast pace, Yuugi's little figure becoming little more than a blur. "Look, aibou... I'm sorry for not talking to you for three whole days, and I know you probably hate me for it. I won't ask for forgiveness, cuz I know I don't deserve it. All I ask for you to talk to me and tell me what you feel." He sat himself down on the hard, stone ground. "I will sit here and wait until you are ready to speak to me. I don't care how long it takes. This is all I can do for the time being. I can sense an intense, vengeful aura ommitting from your body. Since I am your darker half, those emotions come through loud and clear. I won't go near you until you give me permission. I will stay quiet while I await a response from you. Just know that I love you than anything else, hikari, and I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry for putting you through this, and I'll do whatever it takes to ease your pain. Just say the word, and I am at your command."

Atemu waited patiently, praying that his precious hikari would speak to him; to say _some_thing that would prove the pharaoh wrong. He did not truly want to believe the boy he loved was angry with him. Yet, if he was, Atemu could not blame Yuugi. More tears began to surface as, with each passing moment, the pain surrounding the honorable pharaoh's heart increased.

"Atemu? Pharaoh, what's wrong?" Atemu looked up, his face unable to hide the shock he received. He had begun to think Yuugi did not care about him anymore. And yet here he was, speaking to him. The ancient Egyptian ruler's eyes surveyed the room for any sign of his koi, but was discouraged when he found none. Feeling his heart seep into the blackness of his chest, he lowered his head in disdain. Perhaps he had hoped so much that his little Yuugi would speak to him. That warming voice, which had locked itself away into his soul; he longed to hear it again with such a passion.

As tears started to dampen the knees of his clothing, Atemu heard that sound again; the sound of a concerned hikari. "Atemu-chan, why are you crying?" This time, Atemu could not be led to believe that the sound was a figment of his imagination, for a hand reached out to gently rub his shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong. Please?" Upon looking up, crimson eyes morphed into amythist ones, and Atemu found himself at a loss for words. Likewise, the smaller twin found his cheeks grow hot. He forced himself to look away, before he got too lost in the moment. Glancing slightly to the left, Yuugi asked again: "What's the matter?" Before his pharaoh could give a response, Yuugi felt arms engulf him and pull him closer into a warm embrace. Feeling his heart skip a beat within his chest, Yuugi's face reddened. "Atemu..." He whispered.

"Shh..." was his reply. Pulling away slightly, Yuugi sent a curious sideways glance at his koi. "Don't talk." At this, the little hikari could not help but smile. His instinct was to make a joke. His only weapon in a situation was to make it seem less serious or threatening; something he had learned at a young age.

"I thought you wanted me to talk to you. That's what you said."

"But don't." Atemu responded, causing Yuugi's eyes to narrow further in confusion. It seemed his mood-lessening skill did not work. Unable to think of a way to make his beloved smile, he felt helpless. Finally, Atemu pulled away and looked deep into Yuugi's eyes. Voice catching in his throat once again, Yuugi could do nothing but stare into the orbs that captivated his heart and love. "I'm so happy, Yuugi." Atemu whispered, his gaze never faltering. The hands that held Yuugi around the waist began to tremble ever-so-slightly. Concern engulfing him once again, Yuugi watched his pharaoh intently. As he watched, Yuugi witnessed more droplets of sadness fall down the almighty pharaoh's flushed cheeks.

"How can you be happy when you're crying?" Yuugi asked, a small grin forming on his lips. It disappeared when Atemu's eyes regained their power over him.

"It's possible, Yuugi." He whispered, only loud enough so the smaller one could hear. "Just you being here... makes me the happiest pharaoh alive."

Yuugi smirked. "You're the _only_ pharaoh alive." Again, his joke did not break the barrier. But he could not help but try. He felt a little better to feel the atmosphere ease a little.

"I love you, Yuugi." At this statement, the hikari froze. It did not matter to him how many times he heard it, or in how many different tones or impressions or with variations in speed... as long as those three little words were uttered from his pharaoh's lips, Yuugi felt as is he could fly. He could almost feel his wings want to emerge from his back and soar into the night air. Before he realized the full extent of what he was doing, Yuugi had already pressed his lips against his koi's. His own tears spilled as the two of them kissed, and it was only then that Yuugi realized the truth: even tears can be made from happiness.

_Owari_.

Hell... that turned out QUITE different than how I first reacted to her beginning. Of course, I could not really make this fic the same as that; saying that the vengeful spirit was not me, and it was the Shelf Monster GuardianSaiyan painted on my bookshelf to keep thieves from my manga. But, alas, I hope people like it. :smile: I tried hard. And I know it's fluffy and I know it's angst and I know it's romance... but that's the best kind. :smile: PLEASE REVIEW! Naruto-senpai LOVES reviews! I hoped you loved this, Atemu-chan! Just don't love it more than you love me; I'd be sad :teehee:


End file.
